1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a menu display technique accompanying coordinate detection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a drawing tool and the like having a function of arraying objects arranged by a user on contents are known. Generally, when plural objects are arrayed, first, the user drags a mouse to select plural objects, then clicks the right mouse button to open a menu for arrangement. Then, among the menu items, the user selects a desired type of arrangement style.
Further, an interactive display in which an operation is performed by an operator's directly touching its screen is known. This interactive display is realized by integrating a display device and a touch panel as a position detecting device or a coordinate input device. The operator can perform display control by directly touching the display screen, thereby an intuitive operation environment like “use with paper and a pencil” is provided.
Further, as this type of touch panel or coordinate input apparatus, a device capable of detecting plural instructing positions is known.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-290585 discloses a technique for enlarging/reducing/rotating an object based on a change of distance between designated two points or an angular change.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-040029 discloses a structure having recognition means for recognizing designation of plural positions on a display unit, in which plural objects can be selected by a first designating operation. Further, the structure has alignment means for, when a second designating operation is performed in that status and when movement in the first position or the second position has been detected, aligning the plural objects on the display unit in accordance with the locus of the movement.
Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-086519 discloses the action of an object selection by a first designating operation and a scroll operation by a second designating operation on other objects than the selected object.
Generally when this type of interactive display is used, it is placed upright on a desk or put on the wall. Accordingly, an operational environment can be provided to the operator without a sense of discomfort by bringing the up-and-down direction of a displayed object into correspondence with the vertical direction.
However, when the display screen is placed flat on the desk and plural operators are seated around the display screen (FIG. 7A), an operational environment convenient for one operator is not a comfortable operational environment for the opposite operator (FIG. 7B). That is, for the opposite operator, the display of the object is upside-down, and the display disturbs instantaneous understanding.